chroniclesofmerlinfandomcom-20200222-history
Enchanted Items
Overview Enchanted Items are Staffs, Orbs, Spell Books and other magical focal items that increase Spell Damage/Healing. Enchanted Items (often called "staffs") can be purchased from the Armory (Common only) or received for completing Daily Quests of 4 Stars and above. There are two such items given as Campaign Quest Rewards. For defeating Attila the Hun (Heavenly Scourge or HS), you receive the Gold Staff - Lv. 29 Rare. For defeating Hector (Trojan Warriors or TW), you receive the Lucent Jewel - Lv. 63 Epic. To gain more staffs of Uncommon (green) to Artifact (red) quality, you must complete Daily Quests of 6 Stars and up. Epic, Legendary and Artifact Staffs are also available in the chests through the emporium for purchase with gold. Armory Enchanted Items (Common only) CoM LordStaff.png|Lord Staff CoM SageStaff.png|Sage Staff CoM Saint'sStaff.png|Saint's Staff CoM OverlordStaff.png|Overlord Staff CoM Odin'sStaff.png|Odin's Staff CoM DarkMagicWand.png|Dark Magic Wand CoM LuciferStaff.png|Lucifer Staff CoM YewWand.png|Yew Wand CoM BoneWand.png|Bone Wand CoM CrystalStaff.png|Crystal Staff CoM ManaStaff.png|Mana Staff Campaign Enchanted Items (Quest Rewards only) Gold Staff.jpg|Rewarded via Quest for defeating Attila the Hun in Heavenly Scourge Lucent Jewel.jpg|Rewarded via Quest for defeating Hector in Trojan Warriors Daily Quest Enchanted Items Common Enchanted Items These are received by completing any Rank 4 or 5 Daily Quest. The common items paid out are the same as the common ones offered in the armory for silver. Uncommon Enchanted Items These are received by completing any Rank 6 Daily Quest. Rare Enchanted Items These are received by completing any Rank 7 Daily Quest. Gold Staff - Lv 29, 32 base spell attack, +7 per level Fulgent Staff - Lv 38, 36 base spell attack, +7 per level Sacred Staff - Lv 46, 40 base spell attack, +7 per level Royal Staff - Lv 55, 42 base spell attack, +7 per level Dragon Tome - Lv 63, 46 base spell attack, +7 per level Epic Enchanted Items These are received by completing any Rank 8 Daily Quest. Book of Enchantments - Lv 38, 39 base spell attack, +9 per level Forgotten Text - Lv 38, 39 base spell atack, +9 per level Book of Spells - Lv 46, 43 base spell attack, +9 per level Abyss Gem - Lv 55, 45 base spell attack, +9 per level Prophet Pearl - Lv 63, 49 base spell attack, +9 per level Welkin Gem - Lv 72, 51 base spell attack, +9 per level Legendary Enchanted Items These are received by completing any Rank 9 Daily Quest. Lightning Jewel - Lv 46, 46 base spell attack, +11 per level Aurora Crystal - Lv 55, 48 base spell attack, +11 per level Moonbeam Crystal- Lv 63, 52 base spell attack, +11 per level Cabala Crystal - Lv 72, 54 base spell attack, +11 per level Flame Crystal- Lv 80, 56 base spell attack, +11 per level Lightning Jewel.png|Lightning Jewel Aurora Crystal.png|Aurora Crystal moonbeamcrystal.png|Moonbeam Crystal Cabala Crystal.png|Cabala Crystal Flame Crystal.png|Flame Crystal Artifact Enchanted Items These are received by completing any Rank 10 Daily Quest. Magic Blade - Lv 68, 53 base spell attack, +13 per level Soothsayers Idol - Lv 72, 57 base spell attack, +13 per level Sacrosanct Goblet - Lv 80, 59 base spell attack, +13 per level Enchanted Items from other sources Eternal Enchanted Items Death Gaze Mask - Lv 105, 650 base spell attack, +15 per level totally badass Category:Armoury Category:Equipment Category:Enchanted Items